


Albus, Albus, Burning Bright

by bryoneybrynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius loves it when Albus is angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus, Albus, Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Another short written for the_ass_fest on LJ. This one used the prompt of a Nickelback (barf!) song: "I want to take his eyes out/ Just for looking at you/Yes I do/I want to take his hands off/Just for touching you/Yes I do” 
> 
> The fic has nothing to do with the Blake poem, I just liked the ring of the title. *shrugs*
> 
> Warnings: mentions of violence, mentions of sex, boys behaving badly
> 
> Beta: tray_la_la and abusing_sarcasm
> 
> Disclaimer:: This is a work of fanfiction. Harry Potter et al belong to JK Rowling, her publishers and associated movie studios. No profit was made from this work. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of 18.

Albus, Albus, Burning Bright 

Scorpius shut his book with a bang that echoed through the library. “Nothing.”

On the other side of the table, Albus looked up from his own book, a frown in place. “Same here.”

“I thought the Hogwarts library was supposed to have all the information we needed for our assignments,” Scorpius griped. “How can it be this hard to find information on Tiberon’s First Principle of Constancy?”

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who picked some crazy esoteric philosopher for our Arithmancy paper.” 

“He’s not esoteric! Just because you’ve never read anything besides _Quidditch Through the Ages_.”

“Hey, it’s a good book,” Albus laughed. “Better than these.”

Scorpius slumped in defeat. “Can’t really argue with that.” He nodded towards the shelves. “Shall I go get us another round?”

“No, I’ll go.” Albus stood with a stretch. “My arse is going numb from all this sitting.”

Scorpius smirked and dropped his voice. “I could help you with that.”

Albus grinned. His eyes took on a familiar gleam, one that made Scorpius’s blood rush. “Mmm, yes please.”

“Back corner, by the tapestry with the really creepy looking centaurs. I’ll follow in five minutes.”

“You’d better, or I’ll start without you,” Albus said with a smirk.

“If you do, you’ll finish without me.”

Albus laughed and disappeared into the shelves. Scorpius watched him until he was out of sight, admiring the view. 

Scorpius loved to look at his boyfriend. He loved everything about Albus – the messy black hair, the square jaw and stubborn chin, the barely-there freckles on the bridge of his nose. He loved Albus’s mouth: even white teeth that showed when he laughed and full, pink lips that curved into a wicked smile that made Scorpius want to bite them. 

And those eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that flashed and danced and seemed to hint at secrets you’d sell your soul to know. Scorpius loved those eyes. He loved them when they warmed with affection. He loved them when they clouded with desire. He loved them best, though, when they flared with anger. 

He loved _Albus_ best when he flared with anger. When Albus was angry he _burned_. 

Albus’s anger was like nothing Scorpius had ever experienced before. When Albus was angry, everyone knew it. You could see the transformation right before your eyes. His whole body seemed to go rigid with a barely contained fury. He’d draw up tall, his muscles taut, his fists clenched tight. That soft, yielding mouth would go hard and grim, lips pressed thin. Those green eyes became hot iron, searing into you without remorse. When he moved, it was with the frightening grace of a tiger set to kill. And if he was moving towards you, you _ran_. 

But you didn’t even need to see Albus know he was pissed off. Those not there to witness the beauty of it with their own eyes could still feel his anger from the hallway or a nearby classroom or anywhere on the same floor, really. When Albus got angry, his magic would roil and churn around him and you could feel it on the air like a coming storm. If you got close to him, it danced over your skin, cool and thick like a rain-rich breeze. 

Thinking of it now, Scorpius squirmed in his seat, anxious to get to the back corner of the library. Albus was probably there by now. Scorpius could just picture him leaning against the wall, eyes closed, lips parted, one hand rubbing himself through his trousers. Albus hadn’t been kidding about starting without him if he took too long. Scorpius cast a quick Tempus charm – still three minutes to go...

He sighed, impatient, his cock half hard. It had been too long since Scorpius had seen Albus properly worked up. The problem was, Albus didn’t get angry very often. It was surprising, really, that the son of a Potter and a Weasley should have such a slow-burning fuse, but that was the truth of it. Albus was remarkably laid-back. He could take a joke in good humour, let unintended insults slide. He could even walk away from a fight. 

But there was one thing that got Albus angry every time without fail; one thing that snapped his control in an instant...

The sight of someone else putting his hands on Scorpius.

Scorpius had first discovered it one day back in sixth year. They’d been hosting a party in the Slytherin common room, and for some ridiculous reason – likely related to the Hufflepuffs in attendance – they had been playing spin the bottle. Scorpius had had to kiss Melissa Thomas, Katherine McCormac, and then David Callaghan. Albus had watched the first two with little more than a disgruntled look, but when Callaghan crawled across the circle towards Scorpius, Albus had left the room. 

Intrigued, Scorpius had pushed the issue, making sure to flirt with Callaghan once Albus returned –  
leaning towards him enticingly, filling the conversation with not-so-subtle innuendos. The touch, when it finally happened, had been fairly innocent – Callaghan’s hand on Scorpius’s hip – but it was enough. Before anyone had registered what was happening, Callaghan was on the floor, his mouth bloody, with Albus on top of him, blazing. Scorpius had pulled Albus off of Callaghan, marched him straight to their dorm room, and ridden his cock until they’d both nearly passed out from it. 

Remembering it, Scorpius’s hand crept below the edge of the table to palm his swollen cock. He bit his lip to stifle the moan that wanted to come. Merlin, that night...

The few months following the party had been filled with similar incidents – Scorpius flirting blatantly with any boy who caught his eye, ensuring that things came to a head in full view of Albus, and then Albus losing control and the two of them fucking each other blind afterwards. 

Of course, it became harder once the word got out that Albus Potter would grind your arse into the ground if you so much as accidentally brushed up against Scorpius in the hall, but Scorpius found there was always someone he was able to lure into it. There was always some bloke drawn in by the blond of his hair, the line of his neck, the rumours of what he could do with his mouth. There was always someone who believed him, that he would keep it secret, that Albus would never find out. 

Scorpius glanced around the library, wondering if some such person might be there right now. Sure enough, he found a pair of lingering eyes. Martin Greenhow, a sixth-year Ravenclaw, and not bad looking, either. Meeting his gaze, Scorpius let his head cock to one side, a coy smile on his lips. Greenhow blushed and looked away, only to look back a moment later with a shy smile of his own.

Scorpius winked at the boy and then rose from the table and made his way towards the back corner of the library. He was sure to provide Greenhow with a nice view of his arse on the way – might as well lay some groundwork.

It was possible, of course, that Albus would get fed up with Scorpius’s flirting and his games and leave him, but Scorpius couldn’t see it happening. Albus was his, completely his, and he didn’t think that would be changing any time soon. Because when Albus looked at him, it was all there in his eyes. Those green, green eyes. He’d learn to read them far too well to have any doubts about Albus’s feelings for him. To see the love in them was almost as thrilling as seeing the anger.

Almost. 

Turning the last corner, Scorpius saw Albus, eyes closed and rubbing himself, just as Scorpius had imagined. 

Without opening his eyes, Albus reached out and pulled Scorpius hard against him. “Took you long enough,” he whispered roughly. 

Albus’s mouth closed over Scorpius’s, hot and demanding, before moving to suck and bite at his neck. Scorpius tipped his head back and grinned at the thought of his beautiful boyfriend burning once again. 

 

♥


End file.
